


History Makers

by Mystical_Ice, Stone_Heart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Bathtubs, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Ensemble - Freeform, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, Kissing, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Meeting the Parents, One Shot Collection, Past Relationship(s), Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Retired Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Tall Yuri Plisetsky, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor Nikiforov is a good boyfriend, Victor being cute, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Ice/pseuds/Mystical_Ice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Heart/pseuds/Stone_Heart
Summary: A collection of weird, wonderful, and altogether strange Yuri!!! On Ice One Shots.





	1. Shoes and Blankets

Victor groaned, trying to snuggle deeper into the blankets. A cool breeze brushed against his foot, and he felt goosebumps work their way up his spine.

 

“Yuuri,” he sighed, opening his bleary eyes. Yuuri shifted in his sleep, pressing his cold feet against Victor’s shin. He shivered, nearly leaping away.

 

“Yuuri,” he said with more emphasis, earning him another kick against his ankle from the blissfully unaware Asian. Victor rubbed his eyes, opening them so that he could actually see. His legs were freezing, the cold air seeping into his bones.

 

Yuuri had pulled all the sheets off of Victor, rolling himself up like a burrito. Victor grit his teeth, leaning towards Yuuri. Gently, he attempted to pry out the edge of the blanket out from under his hands.

 

 _Steady,_ he thought, pulling on the edge of the blanket. Yuuri was a heavy sleeper, that man could sleep through a plane crash. _I know you're my husband,_ he thought, smirking. _But that doesn’t mean you can leave me in the cold. That especially means you can’t leave me in the cold._

 

Suddenly, Yuuri sighed, rolling even further away.

 

“Darn,” He hissed under his breath. “Come on Yuuri,” He leaned over, balancing on one arm as tugged on the edge. A hand came out of the blankets, and suddenly Yuuri was underneath him, his arm falling as he collapsed on top of him.

 

Quickly, Victor lept off of him, heart beating rapidly. Yuuri wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep if he opened his eyes. He was already a night owl. If he woke up now, he wouldn’t get back to sleep!

 

Victor waited for Yuuri’s breathing to slow back down, for the quiet snoring to resume. Yuuri snuggled deeper into the blankets wrapped around him. Victor sighed, rolling over to his side of the bed. He didn’t want to wake Yuuri up, but there was no way he was getting the sheets back with the way that Yuuri was holding onto them.

 

He picked up his phone, eyes squinting as the intense light cleared any hope of him sleeping that night.

 

4:34? He thought, groaning. _Yuuri, you’re going to kill me,_ he thought, biting his cheek. He quietly got up, rubbing his ice cold legs as he pulled on his shoes. _Darn,_ they were a bit tight.

 

Oh, they were Yuuri’s. He grabbed his pair, flashing the light of his phone to make sure before pulling them on.

 

He might as well get to the rink early. He ran his hand through his hair, brushing his teeth quickly before chucking on a black t-shirt.

 

Victor leaned forward, kissing the sleeping beauty on the forehead. _See you at the rink, Yura._

 

*

 

Yuuri tossed and turned in his sleep unintentionally pulling on the sheet. He turned to wrap his arm around his husband and was unexpectedly met with an empty space on the side of the bed where Victor was supposedly asleep. This made Yuuri wake from his slumber to find that Victor had disappeared from his side of the bed sometime during the night.

 

Yuuri reached over to grab his phone off of the nightstand beside him, pressing the power button to check the time.

 

 _It’s 5:30 AM. Where could he be this early in the morning?_ Yuuri thought as he swung his legs off the bed onto the soft carpet floor so that he could stand up. He yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes as he made his way over to the bedroom door.

 

“Victor?” Yuuri called as he took a few steps away from the bed.

 

Yuuri had almost made it to the doorway when he tripped over an object that happened to be lying on the floor. He regained his balance in time to avoid face palming the ground and stumbled a few steps further towards the doorway.

 

As he turned around Yuuri instantly recognized the object responsible for his close fall. A pair of Victor’s shoes had been left lying in the middle of the room.

 

Yuuri was beginning to become irritated with the amount of times he had to remind his husband to put his shoes away. He sighed in frustration as stopped to bend over and pick up the pair of shoes and put them where they belong. _Why doesn’t he listen to me?_ Yuuri thought after packing the shoes away.

 

“Victor, where are you!?” Yuuri’s voice began to rise as he questioned where his husband was.

 

He poked his head out of the doorway looking down the corridor of their house. Yuuri walked into the kitchen glancing at the front door. In a second he knew what was missing. Victor’s skates.

 

He rushed back into their bedroom to gather his belongings. Yuuri debated about whether he should call Victor although he eventually decided against it as he hurried to get out the front door and into his car. _Why don’t I surprise him so that he has to explain to me where he has been all morning?_ Yuuri plotted on the way to the ice rink.

 

When he arrived he almost ran to the door, jogging through the entrance and straight through into the rink. He came to a halt as he watched Victor glide across the ice flawlessly.

 

“Victor!” Yuuri shouted.

 

Victor slid to a halt, ice spraying. Yuuri sounded mad. “Yes, Yura?” He glided forwards, blades hissing against the ice. Yuuri stood at the entrance, crossing his arms. “What is it, solnyshko?”

 

“Haven’t I told you about leaving your shoes lying around on the floor?” Yuuri began to tell him off.

 

Victor’s face paled.

 

“You didn’t fall, did you?” He asked.

 

“Well I almost did,” Yuuri said.

 

“Oh thank goodness,” He sighed, hand on his heart. “You can’t afford to fall now.” He slid up to the edge, leaning down to put on his guards. “But it’s not like you’re entirely innocent in this scenario, Yuuri.” If they were already going to argue, they might as well throw out everything onto the table.

 

“Can you please just listen to me for once?” Yuuri pleaded, attempting to defend himself.

 

“Okay,” he said, folding his arms. “I’ll stop forgetting my shoes.”

 

Yuuri’s face shows his surprise at Victor’s quick and unexpected apology.

 

Victor chuckled. “You need to stop stealing all the blankets. That’s why I was here, solnyshko. You woke me up.”

 

Yuuri frowned, his face growing pink.

 

“I guess that I’m guilty too,” he said feeling sheepish.

 

Victor leaned forward, picking up Yuuri’s cold hand in his own. “Don’t feel too bad, Yuuri. You could have gotten far more hurt with those shoes. I didn’t realize that before.” He smiled gently, kissing Yuuri’s palm. “Come, sit down. We should hurry, we are a bit late!”

 

Yuuri made his way to the bench, and Victor pulled out his skates from his bag.

 

“What are you doing,” he asked coyly, as Victor slid off his shoes, kneeling.

 

“Let me put on your shoes. As an apology.” He kissed Yuuri’s ankle, making him shiver. He pulled on the skates, tightening the laces.

 

“That’s not a very good apology,” he said, the last of his irritation slipping away. Victor looked up at him, and smiled.

 

“I’m sorry for almost making you trip,” he said, biting down a smile as he kissed the edge of his skate.

 

And Yuuri’s face just went up in flames.

 

“Vitya!”

 

“What?”

 

“Damn it, just-” He said, leaning down, pulling Victor up into a kiss. Victor’s hands came to rest on his shoulders, warm kisses pressed into his cheeks cold from winter air. “I’m sorry for waking you up.” He said, flushed.

 

“Well, then you better make it up to me.” He said, smiling. Yuuri huffed, running a hand through his hair.

 

“I’ll try my best Vitya,” He said, sliding out onto the ice. “But you better keep your eyes on me.”

 


	2. Number One Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri make some discoveries about each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! It's Stone_Heart here, and today we bring you another silly story! This time, I tried to write Yuuri, while Mystical_Ice (awesome username btw), wrote Victor! <3 <3 I love this story already, even though we are writing different characters than we normally would!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“It’s going to be cold in Russia, Yuuri. Are you sure that you have enough winter coats?” Victor asked his fiance, while sorting out his belongings. He placed a pile of clothes into a large suitcase on the floor.

 

Yuuri nodded, folding his last t-shirt. “Don’t worry, most of this stuff is old anyway. I could do with some new clothes.”

 

He sighed, standing up and walking out. “We need the other suitcase.”

 

Victor smiled, taking in the room. This was the one room Yuuri had spent his whole life in. Everything from the way the books were stacked to the pile of Russian language notes in the corner was all him. 100% unsaturated Yuuri.

 

“Hey, Victor?” Called Yuuri down the hallway. “Where did you put the other suitcases? I can’t find them?”

 

“I don’t know, try looking in the storage cupboard. You know that I’m forgetful solnyshko,” Victor smirked as he said this. An item of interest had caught his eye.

 

“Uh huh,” He said, snorting. “Sure you are, Vitya.”

 

Victor waited. If Yuuri was going to take that long anyway, he might as well start cleaning on his own. Starting with under the bed.

 

“What have we got here, Yura?” He murmured, sweeping out everything from under the bed.

 

“Victor, did you say something?” Called Yuuri.

 

“Nothing,” he cried, trying to take in everything he had just pulled out.

 

Posters. It almost seemed like hundreds of them, scattered all over the floor in a colourful array of skates and glittery costumes. There were all sorts of merchandise from Victor’s skating career including a poster from the beginning of his first season in the senior division. This particular poster featured Victor with long hair and a flower crown perched on top of his head.

 

Ah, the long hair. He missed it often. For years, he had been about to skirt that fine line between masculinity and femininity, becoming both at once. Then, as his jawline began to fill in, and his soft lithe stature faded into something more masculine, it had felt wrong to keep it. But even so, he missed pulling it into plaits, and brushing it out in the evening till it turned to silk.

 

_ I can’t believe that Yuuri has all of these. Why did he hide them? _ Victor thought as he scanned all of the items his eyes drawn to a Victor Nikiforov action figure complete with his long hair and eros costume. The same costume Yuuri had worn in his performances. He chuckled just thinking about the night that he had arrived in Hasetsu and asked Yuuri for a sleepover in his room. If he had known of the wonders that lay beyond that door, he would have been far more determined to get in. He hadn’t questioned why it had taken Yuuri so long to open the door.

 

“Victor?” Said Yuuri. “I can’t find the-” He gasped, stopping dead in the hall. Victor looked up, watching as Yuuri’s face went through nearly ten shades of pink.

 

And Victor, he was laughing his ass off.

 

“Victor, I-” He said, hands shaking. “I totally forgot about them, I- oh god!” He held onto the post of his bed, sinking to the floor. Yuuri covered his face, ears completely red while Victor giggled on the floor.

 

“Wow, Yuuri!” He said, picking up another poster, admiring it. “I knew you were a fan, but I didn’t know you were this crazy about me!”

 

“I hate everything about my existence this is so embarrassing-”

 

“But Yuuri!” He cried, pausing to examine yet another unseen poster.

 

“-I’m going to go dig myself a grave- why did I forget about this stu-”

 

“Aww, I never knew that my number one fan lived right here in Hasetsu. And right under my nose this whole time!”

 

“-ughhhhh I hate myself so much right-”

 

“This one even has marks! I wonder what those are from?”

 

“What?” Cried Yuuri, fingers parting to reveal terrified eyes. “What? I-”

 

“I’m joking!” Said Victor gently, putting down the poster. He leaned closer, pulling Yuuri’s hands away from his face.

 

“If you are my number one fan then I’m disappointed to see that you are missing an autograph!” Victor said sternly, holding up a bunch of posters. 

 

“Wait, you’re joking, right?” Said Yuuri. “You can’t sign all my posters!”

 

“Only for my number one fan!” He said, pulling up a Victor themed pen from the floor.

 

“I’m not going to let my husband sign all of my posters! That stuff is old anyway.”

 

Victor’s eyes went wide.

 

“Husband?” he said, grinning even wider.

 

“Ah! I’m going to shut up, I just keep embarrassing myself!”

 

Victor cackled. He was enjoying this far too much. But Yuuri was covering his face again, and as much as he liked teasing him, this might be getting a little much.

 

“Yuuri, I’m glad that my husband is my biggest fan,” Victor said as he closed the space between him and his fiance. “It does make my Yuuri poster a lot less awkward.”

 

Yuuri looked up, eyes bright. He stared. “Yuuri poster?”

 

“Yura, you aren’t the only fan with an amazing skating idol,” Victor said softly.

 

Yuuri’s face broke out into a grin. “No, there is no way you have a poster of me.”

 

Victor raised an eyebrow. He stood up, grinning cheekily as he quickly went to his room. When he returned, he had his own poster in hand, offering it out.

 

Oh, it was one from two years ago. When he had flopped at the Grand Prix final. When he had done all those things at the banquet. When Vicchan had died.

 

“Now you are going to have to help me to find a place to put it,” Victor said smiling at Yuuri’s reaction.

 

“We are not putting these in our apartment!” Said Yuuri. “All this stuff is being cleared out.”

 

Victor pouted. “Even the body pillow?” He picked up the bobblehead, bopping it on the head. “Even this cutie?”

 

“Yes!” He cried.

 

“Then what am I going to do with this matching pillow that I got?” Victor asked as he pulled out the same pillow although instead it had a picture of Yuuri tapped to it.

 

“Vitya, no!” He said, giggling. “Ugh, fine!” He said, pulling the poster towards him. “We can keep one poster each. Nothing else.” He signed the poster at the bottom, passing it back to Victor. “But no bobbleheads.”

  
“Well it was worth a try,” He said, giving the bobblehead a wistful look before tossing it in the trashcan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! If you liked this, and want more silly bullshit, please give us your suggestions!
> 
> Bye!
> 
> \- Stone_Heart


	3. Yurio's Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio calls Victuuri to ask for some advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter to add to our collection of random one shots. It was a lot of fun writing Yuuri! Stone_Heart wrote Yurio's parts and we both wrote Victor's. I hope you enjoy it as much as we did. Thanks for reading! - Mystical_Ice
> 
> Yeah, I guess there is a bit of a pattern here to who we're writing! Thanks for reading, you cuties! - Stone_Heart

Victor sighed as he sank into the hot water. It always seemed a touch too hot, burning up his skin and nerves. He could never stay in the onsen for too long either, incase he felt faint. Yuuri was very insistent on that.

 

“Hey, Yuuri?” he called.

 

“Yeah?” Said Yuuri, head popping out from behind the lockers.

 

“I think I left my phone on the bench, could you please bring it when you walk back?”

 

“Sure,” Yuuri answered as he picked up Victor’s phone from their locker while on his way to join him in the hot spring. “Just don’t drop it in the water.”

 

“Of course,” he said, smiling as Yuuri passed it to him. “I’m hardly clumsy, Yura.” He tapped on his phone, scrolling through his twitter.

 

They had been posting videos of Yuuri’s quads. Yuuri had been determined to have everything perfect. He grinned, reading the comments.

 

Suddenly, there was a ring. Victor swiped the screen to answer the call not bothering to read the caller ID name.

 

“Hey.” Said an angry sounding voice from the other side.

 

“Yurio!” Victor answered cheerfully turning to exchange a look with Yuuri.  _ What would Yurio want to call Victor except for skating purposes? _

 

“That’s not my name,” He said, gritting his teeth. “Stop calling me that. Is Katsudon there?”

 

“Yes, he’s here.” Said Victor. “Why?”

 

“He’s not answering his damn phone!” Yelled Yurio.

 

Yuuri suppressed a laugh. “Sorry, Yuri! My phone is in my room, we’re in the onsen.”

 

“I don’t care where you are!” Shouted Yurio. “I just…” he paused for a moment, thinking. “I need to ask you about something.” He said quietly. “But you better be serious Victor!”

 

“Hey! That sounded like an insult, I can’t help you if you’re going to call me things, Yurio!” Victor responded, his tone still light and cheerful. He took the phone away from his ear for a moment so that he could put Yurio on speaker phone.

 

“You’re still calling me Yurio! Ugh,” he said sighing. “Why did I think this was a good idea?”

 

“Okay, you two.” Said Yuuri, slightly bemused. “What is it Yuri? What did you want to ask?”

 

Yurio groaned. “How…” he said breaking off.

 

“How what?” Yuuri asked.

 

“How do you ask someone out?” he said in a rush. “Just on a date or something.”

 

Victor gasped, eyes going wide.

 

“It’s not a big deal!” Said Yurio.

 

“This  _ is  _ a big deal!” Said Victor, grinning. “Our little Yurio is growing up so fast,” Victor muttered to Yuuri.

 

“Hey, I heard that!” Yuuri shouted over the phone.

 

“So who’s the lucky guy?” Asked Yuuri.

 

“Why are you assuming it’s a guy?!” Cried Yurio. “Not everyone is gay like you fucks!”

 

“Is it someone we know?” Asked Victor. “What about that Kazakh skater, Otabek? You two have been hanging out a lot!”

 

Yurio groaned, the sound of something breaking in the background coming in through the phone. “I swear I will hang up if you keep asking who it is, because I’m not going to tell you!”

 

“Ah, Yuri, but we are so proud of you!” Said Victor.

 

“Paying attention to someone other than yourself,” chimed in Yuuri.

 

“It truly is amazing!” Cried Victor. “It’s so wonderful to see you finally growing up!”

 

“Can you two shut the fuck up and give me advice!” He shouted, groaning. “You’re not my parents, stop acting like this!”

 

Victor laughed, prompting another threat from Yurio, Russian slurs hissing through the speaker.

 

“Okay Yuri. Victor how do you ask someone out?” Yuuri said trying to prevent an oncoming argument.

 

“Hmm,” he said, placing a finger over his lip in thought. “I’ve never personally done it.”

 

Yuuri gaped at him. “What?”

 

“Of course, I’ve only been asked. I never had to ask someone out.”

 

“You’re kidding?” Said Yuuri. “But- us?”

 

“We never really asked each other, though,” Said Victor, smiling slightly. “It just… happened.”

 

“Give me real advice Nikiforov!” Said Yurio.

 

“How about…” said Yuuri, thinking. “How about you just ask?”

 

“Your advice is shitty.” the Russian skater replied.

 

“I know! Why don’t I just tell you the story of my katsudon and I? It might give you inspir-” Victor began in a dreamy tone excited to recount the story of how he met the love of his life.

 

He was cut off by Yurio shouting “I was there! You don’t need to tell me how you and porky met. Why did I even bother calling you two?” Yurio whined. “I’m going to hang up now. Don’t call me back,” he said as he prepared to end the call.

 

“No Yurio don’t hang up!” Victor began to shout. “I haven’t told you about the time when I took Yuuri…”

 

“Bye Yurio!” He heard the other Yuuri say over the top of Victor.

 

“We love you!” Yurio heard the couple say at the same time.

 

Yurio growled, slamming his phone down and hanging up.

 

“That went well!” Said Victor cheerfully.

 

“I hope we helped him a little bit.” Said Yuuri, sighing. “Can you believe it? Is he really old enough to date yet?”

 

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Reassured Victor, leaning over to give Yuuri a kiss on the cheek. “He’s 16 now, I’m sure he can handle it.”

 

“I’m not sure who would be capable of handling Yurio.” Said Yuuri. “He’s rather intense.” Yuuri leaned closer, smirking. “All you Russians are intense.”

 

Victor grinned, the pink of his cheeks having little to do with the hot water. Yuuri’s eyes suddenly lit up.

 

“What?” Asked Victor.

 

“I know what we can do!” Said Yuuri, grabbing Victor’s phone, beginning to type.

 

And when Yuri checked his phone later that evening, he had received nearly twenty messages on twitter from the two, all some form of: “Davai!”, “Ganba!”, or the ever horrible, “We love you Yurio!”

He roared, almost throwing his phone across the room. But when the anger faded away, he was left with a small smile on his face.

  
“Stupid,” he said, closing his eyes.


	4. The Banquet: Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally decides he wants to see the photos. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another fun thing we decided to write! Hope you enjoy! - Stone_Heart

“Victor, I have this photo I’ve been dying to show you,” said Chris, passing his phone. “Do you think it’s too much?”

 

The skaters relaxed as they lounged around in large room on sofas and chairs biding their time as some scrolled through social media and others played games on their phones. Victor and Yuuri sat on a sofa together and Chris sat opposite them.

 

“Hmm,” said Victor, considering. It… wasn’t exactly appropriate. But, it wasn’t his problem if Chris’s PR manager had very low standards. And it wasn’t as bad as some of the stuff he had posted earlier in the season. “Send it off to your manager first.”

 

“Ha, like that’s a good idea,” said Chris. “I almost feel like he’s encouraging me.”

 

“Then get a new manager,” Said Victor.

 

“As if!” Said Chris. “This is my first long-term boyfriend in a while. Firing him is the last thing I want to do.”

 

“You’re not going to listen to me even if I tell you it’s a bad idea,” said Victor. “Because this is going to get flagged.”

 

Their conversation caught Yuri’s attention for a second as he looked up and sneered at them. As if he was telling them to shut up although he couldn’t be bothered to actually put in the effort. 

 

“I’m going to give it a shot,” he said, smirking as he posted it. “Let’s see how long it takes for it to be taken down.”

 

Yuri almost spat out his drink as the post popped up on his phone.

 

“Shit Chris, fuck off with the photos!” He said, glaring. “No one wants to see you naked. Ugh, I need to bleach my eyes now.”

 

Otabek pat him reassuringly before turning back to his own game.

 

“I’m just having a little fun,” Said Chris, frowning. “I’m going to die here if we wait any longer.” He sighed, scrolling through his photos. He returned to his photo gallery and tossed the phone to Victor.

 

“Do you remember this?” he said, grinning mischievously.

 

“How could I forget the night I met the love of my life,” said Victor wistfully, eyes glossing over as he scrolled through the almost 200 photos of that fateful night. Yuuri looked up from his seat.

 

“Oh no. You still have those?” Yuuri asked, starting to freak out, his cheeks becoming a rosy shade as he thought of the night he unknowingly met Victor.

 

“Why would I ever delete this? It’s pure gold,” said Chris, smirking. “Besides, Victor was afraid you might delete the ones on his phone.” Victor nodded.

 

“It’s true.” Victor sighed, grinning at the absolutely wasted Yuuri on Chris’s screen.

 

“I…” He said, stuttering, face flushed. “Let me see them!” Said Yuuri, demanding, recovering from his initial embarrassment.

 

Chris gapped, as Victor grinned.

 

“I thought you never wanted to lay your eyes on them,” said Victor. “Now aren’t you glad I didn’t delete them, huh Yura!”

 

“I always have my photos,” Phichit joined the conversation from across the room.

 

“You don’t need to worry about losing them, Victor.” Said Chris. “I’m sure nearly everyone there has a copy.”

 

Yuuri blushed again, but he was determined. He was sick of being in the dark, while everyone else knew exactly what had happened that night. Before, he had completely refused to even look at the photos. He had been able to bribe Phichit into not posting them, but he was still anxious not knowing who had them or not.

 

Yuri looked up from the commotion on the other side of the room. He huffed, turning to Otabek, who had been casually running his fingers through Yuri’s hair, unworking the knots.

 

“What the hell are they even doing?” he grumbled. “Ugh, they’re all so touchy feely. Gross.”

 

“I’d prefer not to get involved,” Otabek said as Yuri began to disagree. “They might bring up the dance off.” This made Yuri stop. He didn’t want to be reminded of those traumatic memories.

 

“Good idea, Beka.” He said, which put a small smile on the other’s face. “I won that dance off anyway.” Said Yuri, glaring across the room.

 

“Of course, Yuri.” He said, starting to fish plait Yuri’s long hair.

 

Victor returned Chris’s phone to search for his own photos from that night as Chris began to tell Yuuri how he is a great pole dancer. He did this while happily showing him each and every photo from that album. Yuuri was horrified to see that by the end of the video he had managed to discard most of his outfit.

 

“And here is where you first take off your shirt!” Said Victor pointing. “And then there’s the tie… and there's the pants,” he said, scrolling through the photos as Yuuri got ever more speechless. Phichit giggled quietly, filming from the other side of the room.

 

“Oh look, that was when Yakov started telling us off for the dance battle!” Said Victor. “And there he goes to the organiser.”

 

“Why didn’t anyone stop me!” Said Yuuri, almost hysterical.

 

“We tried Yuuri!” Said Phichit, moving over to their side of the room. “Nobody could stop you!”

 

“More like we didn’t want to stop you,” Chris said truthfully. “That was the most entertaining banquet I’ve ever been to.”

 

“I still don’t know how you were able to bring a stripper pole in.” Said Victor. Chris chuckled, winking.

 

“I have my ways.”

 

At this point, Yuuri was almost inconsolable. Phichit decided to stop filming so that he could try and save his friend before he died of embarrassment as everyone continued to discuss the events of that fateful night.

 

“Yuuri, have you seen the photo of Victor during the dance off?” He said showing Yuuri a photo of Victor as he led Yuuri around with a glass of wine in his hand.

 

“I don’t think anyone could be any more embarrassed than me Phichit,” Yuuri replied burying his face in his Japanese skating jacket.

 

“Don’t worry Yuuri. I think that all of the skaters would agree with me when I say that you made it best banquet we have ever had.” Phichit said happily.

 

“Only at the cost of my dignity” Yuuri said, his face buried in his hands.

 

“Here,” Said Victor, displaying the photo. They were both doing the Flamenco, laughing at each other in the photo as Yuuri did moves that seemed almost superhuman. “It looks like you were the playboy all along solnyshko! You really did seduce me that evening.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile shyly underneath his hands at Victor’s comment.

 

“And that pole dancing was incredibly sexy,” Said Chris, leaning in. “Tell me Yuuri, who taught you to dance like that?”

 

“Uh…” Yuuri was speechless, unable to answer Chris’s question his eyes open wide in shock. “I’ve never done pole dancing in my life!” He insisted, but by the way Chris was smirking, he didn’t seem to believe a word.

 

“Oh, I have one more video!” Said Victor, pulling it up on his phone. Yuuri didn’t know if his eyes could go any wider. His eyebrows had to be up in the clouds at this point.

 

There he was, tie on his head, grinning as he grinded against the shocked Russian that could barely hold him up. Yuri and Chris were looking with a myriad of expressions on their faces. Yuuri stared in horror as inebriated-Yuuri smirked up at Victor.

 

“Hey, Victor!” He said, smiling as he leaned up closer. Phichit could barely hold in his laughter. “After this season ends, my family runs a hot springs resort, so please come!” His counterpart laughed, only confusing Victor more. Then, he grinned, the glasses going lopsided. “If I win this dance off… you’ll become my coach, right?” Cried Yuuri, looking up with all the hope in the world. “Be my coach, Victor!” He cried out, launching himself back into Victor’s arms.

 

“Oh no…” Yuuri groaned in complete embarrassment as he buried his face into Victor’s chest. He felt Victor’s body vibrate as he attempted to control his laughter.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed Yuuri,” he said, hugging him. The rest of the skaters (apart from Otabek) were amused to see Yuuri’s reaction to forgotten invitation for Victor to be his coach.

 

“You told me that we met that night Victor but you didn’t tell me that I completely embarrassed myself in front of everyone,” Yuuri mumbled into Victor’s chest.

 

“It was actually kind of endearing!” Said Chris. “And look at you two now! Isn’t that worth a little bit of embarrassment?”

 

“And nobody sees you any differently Yuuri,” Said Victor, smiling gently. A hand ran through his hair, a kiss planted on his head. “You’re still Yuuri! Don’t be ashamed of that!”

 

“And it’s not like that was the worst thing anyone’s done at a banquet, right?” Said Phichit, looking around at the other skaters. They looked away, silent.

 

“Come on!” Said Yuuri. “Chris?”

 

He shrugged. “Sure, I’ve done a lot in my time, but never something like that!”

 

“And I thought dancing on that pole was bad,” Yuuri sighed.

 

“You were rather good at that,” Said Victor, a sparkle in his eye. “At least, after that, your manager dragged you off. I don’t think I have that though.”

 

“So that was it.” Said Yuuri. “That was what you fell in love with? Me, drunk enough that I could barely stand?”

 

“You underestimate yourself!” Said Victor. “How could anyone deny such an earnest request!”

 

“I can’t wait for you two to get married!” Phichit said eagerly. He enthusiastically began to type something into his phone.

 

“Then at least you two can shut the fuck up about it!” Screeched Yuri. He turn to Otabek, who shrugged.

 

“I think it’s cute.” Otabek, smiling a little at the angry Russian leaning on his shoulder.

 

“Should the reaction video have no caption or hashtag Victuuri?” Said Phichit as he tapped away on his phone.

 

“What?” Said Yuuri, his face growing pale.

 

“Oh, tag us in it please!” Said Chris, leaning over.

 

“What?!” Cried Yuuri. “Don’t post that!” His face flushed as everyone laughed.

 

Phichit grinned, pulling his phone away. “Sorry, Yuuri!” He showed him the screen, turning it around. “I already posted it!”

 

Yuuri groaned. “I’m going to bury myself.” He collapsed into Victor’s stomach. “Goodbye,” He mumbled. Victor’s arms came around him, pulling him up.

 

“Don’t worry, Yuuri!”

 

“How could I not worry?”

 

“Nobody here sees you any differently.” Said Victor, kissing his cheek.

  
_ Sure, _ he thought, turning so his ear was pressed against Victor’s collarbone.  _ Sure… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Thanks for reading!


	5. Family Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri come back to Yu-topia after the Cup of China

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Another drabble for you! Thanks for reading! - Stone_Heart

“ ただいま !” Called Yuuri, hauling his suitcase in through the door.

 

“ おかえり , Yuuri!” Called his mother, wiping her hands as she left the kitchen. She pulled them both into a tight hug. “It’s good to see you both!”

 

Victor and Yuuri had finally arrived at the hot spring in Hasetsu, the silver medal still (with the insistence of Victor) hanging around his neck. They were both glad to have some time to relax before the Grand Prix in Barcelona.

 

“Ahh,” said Victor, looking around, Makkachin bouncing at his feet. “I forgot how much I missed it here!” He leaned down to give her a belly rub.

 

“It’s only been a few days,” Said Yuuri, placing his shoes on the rack, grabbing his slippers, passing a pair to Victor.

 

“Yuuri!” A voice called from behind them. Minako had appeared in the doorway, breathing hard. “Sorry I wasn’t able to meet you at the airport, I had to get back to work.”

 

“It’s fine, Minako!” Said Yuuri. “It’s not a problem!”

 

“We had a lot of interviews after the ceremony, so don’t worry!” Said Victor.

 

“Well, come in, both of you! I made katsudon!” Said Hiroko, smiling. “And your sister actually helped this time!”

 

“Uh huh,” She nodded, peeking out from the kitchen. Her eyes lit up as she looked at the both of them. “Minako?”

 

“Yes,” She said, looking back up at Mari, determined. “I know.”  _ What was that about? _ Thought Victor, but it was

 

“Is a silver medal enough to earn a bowl of katsudon?” Yuuri turned, eyes twinkling, to ask permission from his coach.

 

“Hmm,” Said Victor, thinking. “I suppose we are in need of a celebration.” He grinned. Yuuri smiled, leaning just a little bit closer as he put his shoes on.

 

Minako watched, squinting at this entirely obvious display. 

 

“We need to do something about this,” Said Minako, and Mari nodded. 

 

“Go put your luggage away, I’ll leave the food on the table.” Hiroko said. They pulled their heavy luggage up the stairs, huffing.

 

Hiroko walked back into the kitchen as Minako watched them take their luggage down the hall. Mari peeked around the doorway so that she could spy on Yuuri and Victor too.

 

“I think you might have bought too many souvenirs.” Said Yuuri, tugging aimlessly on the handle.

 

“I thought Japanese people exchanged souvenirs when they went somewhere,” Said Victor, leaning against the railing.

 

“We do! But not this much!” Cried Yuuri. He finally gave in, giving his bag one last push up the last step. “Mari would have been just as happy if you had gotten one CD.”

 

“I wanted to cover all my bases,” he said, sweeping his fringe out of his eyes. He looked back up at Yuuri, smiling. “Your family didn’t seem bothered.”

 

“Mari is going to kill me.” Groaned Yuuri.

 

“Why?”

 

“I wasn’t supposed to get a boyfriend before her.” Said Yuuri, biting his lip. His cheeks were red, a soft flush. But he kept his eyes on Victor. He wouldn’t look away.

 

“Oh,” Said Victor, suddenly grinning. “Oh!”  _ Boyfriend, _ he thought.  **_Boyfriend!_ **

 

“Is that okay?” he asked. “Is that what this is?”

 

“It’s great!” Said Victor. “And it is if you want it to be!”

 

“I want you to be my boyfriend,” Said Yuuri, blushing even further.

 

“You don’t even need to ask,” Said Victor. Yuuri leaned up, waiting for a moment to see if yes, this is what Victor also wanted. Victor closed the gap kissing him gently. It was without rush, without the eyes of thousands of people, without the machine gun clicks of cameras trained on every move. It was quiet, and gentle. Softer, without the fear of smacking his head into the icy floor.

 

The couple didn’t seem to notice Mari and Minako watching them as they looked at each other in surprise. They hadn’t seen this side of Yuuri before. He was so open and extremely happy when around Victor.  _ He always seemed sad since last year’s Grand Prix loss,  _ Minako thought as she watched the couple leave to take their luggage upstairs.

 

As soon as they were out of earshot Minako turned to Mari. “Did you see what happened at the Cup of China?” 

 

“Are you blind? Everyone saw it!” Said Mari. 

 

“I’m all for their relationship,” Minako said trying to find the words to explain her concern to Yuuri’s sister.

 

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ in there somewhere,” Said Mari, a bit smugly.

 

“But… I don’t want to see him get hurt,” she sighed thinking of what had just taken place moments before.

 

“I know… and Victor hasn’t exactly had the most stellar reputation.” Said Mari, huffing.

 

Minako folded her arms, “Yuuri’s idol magically arrives in Hasetsu and offers to coach him.”

 

“He could easily take advantage of him.” 

 

“We need to talk to Victor and make sure he isn’t leading Yuuri on,” Minako decided. Nobody could convince her otherwise once her mind was set.

 

“Okay,” said Mari, nodding. She wouldn’t be able to bear it if Yuuri was hurt. “After dinner then?”

 

Minako nodded. For the rest of the evening, they tried their best to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Not long after they had finished their conversation Hiroko had called them all to dinner.

 

Yuuri looked at Mari strangely as they ate, and Mari kicked him under the table. He shrugged, turning back to Victor. They were close enough for their elbows to brush, speaking quietly. But occasionally, they would give each other a look, and none of the could stop smiling.

 

“Nothing!” Stammered Yuuri when he was asked, cheeks colouring. “I’m not!” He adamantly denied when questioned about the glow of his smile and the blush that went down to his neck.

 

Minako eyed the two noticing everything that they did and glanced at Mari to see if she was watching. However Hiroko was oblivious to all of the silent conversations that were going on during dinner as she went on about how proud she was that Yuuri had made it into the Grand Prix.

 

When dinner was over, she collected all the plates, patting Victor on the head. She winked, leaving the room as Victor laughed.

 

“I’m going to take a shower.” Said Yuuri, standing up.

 

“Okay, but don’t take too long,” Said Victor. Yuuri grinned, hovering by the stairs for a moment, a little unsure of how to respond, before leaving. Victor sighed, leaning on his elbow.  _ We should have done this before. Why did I think waiting was a good idea again? _ He thought.

 

Minako cleared her throat, sitting across from Victor.

 

“So are you going to warn me about breaking Yuuri’s heart? Because I assure you that I am not here to take advantage of him,” Victor said while smiling as Minako looked taken aback by his blunt conversation starter.

 

“Sorry?” Said Mari, looking over at Minako for help.

 

“Victor,” Said Minako, scowling as she leaned forward. She crossed her arms, looking down at him. “I don’t think you understand.”

 

“What don’t I understand?” He asked.

 

“You were Yuuri’s first crush. Did you know he’s never kissed someone before in his life?” She said, shaking her head. “And you didn’t even talk to his family first.”

 

“I think Yuuri is capable of making his own choices.” Said Victor, smiling a little. Mari frowned.

 

“We didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just that you surprised all of us when you came to Hasetsu and became Yuuri’s coach and now… you’re together,” Mari said becoming more quiet as she reached the end of her sentence.

 

“Yuuri is sensitive,” Said Minako. “And if you harm one hair on that precious boy’s head, there could be some....” she said, cracking her knuckles. “Serious consequences.”

 

“Listen,” he said, leaning forward. “I’m not going to hurt Yuuri! I wouldn’t harm anyone I cared for!”

 

“Just ‘cared for’ eh?” Said Minako, rolling up her sleeves. “Just cared for? Not ‘love’? Or at least ‘like’? Those are some low standard’s Nikiforov!”

 

“I - I do love Yuuri,” Victor said defiantly confirming his feelings for the Japanese skater.

 

“And you mean it?” Said Minako, nearly shouting at this point.

 

“Yes!” He said. “I love Yuuri!” He said, beaming at his own words. And they were true. He did love him, how could he not?

 

“You’d better!” She said, looking at Mari in satisfaction.

 

Mari smiled, she was happy for Victor and Yuuri. She just needed to know whether Victor was decent guy as she pulled out a cigarette and a lighter.

 

“So…” Said Mari, crossing her arms. “You’re serious about him? Because my brother doesn’t do casual.”

 

“Yes, I’m serious.”

 

“And you’re dating?”

 

“Yes!” He said.

 

“And you haven’t done anything more?” Asked Minako. “Nothing that we don’t know about?”

 

Victor gulped. He hadn’t expected this!

 

“I’m sure that Yuuri would be more comfortable answering that one,” He said, biting down a grin. Minako slammed her fist on the table.

 

“Don’t play games with me Nikiforov! I’ve been protecting Yuuri’s innocence for 23 years, and I’m not about to stop now!”

 

Mari listened to their conversation in amusement as she knew that Minako was upfront about these things and could easily intimidate others.

 

“I’m going to smoke outside,” She said, standing.

 

“What? What about-?”

 

“Victor’s fine, come on.” Mari said, taking another drag. “Besides, you break up with him,” Another drag, and a puff of smoke. “And we break you.” A grin stretched across her face, toothy and wide. Almost shark-like, sharp enough to kill

 

_ This is like something out of the Godfather, _ thought Victor, breathing in.

 

“Break?” Said Yuuri, leaning into the room, a towel slung over his shoulders.

 

Before they could leave Yuuri stepped into the room. He was surprised to see Victor still sitting at the table as his sister and friend stood in front of them. They had extremely suspicious looks on their faces. Minako was still almost up in Victor’s face, her fist on the table. Mari

 

He crossed his arms. “Mari, this isn’t what I think it is,” He said, looking over to Victor. “Is it?”

 

“No, no, Yuuri!” Said Minako, laughing. “Everything is fine!”

 

“Yes!” Said Mari. “Everything is fine.” 

 

“Hmm,” said Yuuri struggling to believe Mari and Minako. He knew something had occurred when had left to shower.

 

Victor pleaded with his eyes, staring at Yuuri.  _ Save me!  _ He thought in desperation. But Mari leaned forward, the edge of her lip tilting up. A warning.

 

“Don’t worry, Yuuri!” He said laughing. “No need to get anxious! I’ll be there in a moment!”  _ No, save me!  _

 

“Ok!” Said Yuuri, smiling back shyly. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.” Victor wailed internally.  _ Don’t leave me here with these sharks! _

 

Minako watched the exchange and smirked as she realised that her warning was effective.

 

Victor looked back at them, visibly terrified. Minako sighed, leaning back, stretching.

 

“I think we’ve said all we need to say,” She said, grinning back at him.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re not off the hook, though,” Said Mari, now back with that toothy grin. “I’ll be keeping a close eye on both of you.”

 

“What?” He asked. 

 

“Bye, Victor,” Said Minako, standing up. Her and Mari exchanged looks, and nodded. Mari took a step outside, snickering.

 

“You think that was okay?” Asked Minako, sighing. She waved cigarette smoke away from her face when Mari took another puff.

 

Mari laughed, “I know Victor wouldn’t hurt Yuuri. He just needed to know that if he ever dared to he would never be able to skate again.”

 

“You went all mafia on him,” Said Minako, chortling. “With the whole ‘I break you’ thing you had going!” She snorted. “His face was so funny!”

 

“Do you think he’s going to be okay?” Asked Mari

 

“Nope,” Said Minako. “You totally messed him up with that line. He’s probably traumatised now.”

 

“I mean him and Yuuri,” Said Mari, rolling her eyes. “I think they’re pretty good together.”

 

“It’ll all work out in the end anyway,” She said.

 

“Yeah,” Said Mari, taking another puff, making Minako gag.

 

“Who knows, maybe they will get married someday,” Minako said smiling at the thought.

  
“Not before I do.” Said Mari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ただいま - I'm back!  
> おかえり - Welcome back!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. The Giacometti Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor talks about his first boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I really like this one! Seriously, writing these one-shots are so not-stressful compared to my other stuff! Hope you enjoy this! Also, the title sort of sounds like something from the big bang theory. - Stone_Heart

“Okay!” Said Victor, poking Chris’s back. “Time to go!” He had come out of the shower, expecting Chris to have already left.

 

Of course not, he was still on the floor, eating potato chips while watching some dramatic Spanish show. If they didn’t kick him out now, he wouldn’t ever leave.

 

“Ugh,” he said, collecting his towel. “Are you chasing me out Victor? So rude.” He waved at Yuuri, winking. “Have fun you two,” He said, grinning as Victor quickly closed the door.

 

_ Have fun you two, _ thought Victor.  _ You would think that, but... _

 

“Only you two would go swimming at this time in Barcelona,” Yuuri said stretching and yawning. He felt extremely jetlagged from the flight and had been woken up by Victor and Chris bursting into the room.

 

“It wasn’t too cold, thankfully.” Said Victor. 

 

“Wasn’t too cold!?” Yuuri said as he snuggled back into his blankets. “You were freezing!”

 

“Chris wanted to go skinny dipping.” Said Victor, shrugging. “Russia is a lot colder than this anyway. It wasn’t that bothersome.”

 

“Skinny dipping?” He said, face coloring. “He didn’t though, right?”

 

“No,” Said Victor. He dried his hair, sitting down beside Yuuri. The trashy show was still on, and now they were trying to make a joke out of the woman getting something out of her hair. He doubted it was funny, even in Catalan.

 

“Oh, well I saw his post.” Yuuri told him.

 

“Yeah, his coach was there too.”

 

“I must have been sleeping for a long time then,” Yuuri wondered.  _ Chris and Victor are obviously close, I guess it’s also because he isn’t awkward like me,  _ Yuuri thought to himself.

 

“Yuuri,” Said Victor, leaning closer. “What are you thinking about? I can practically see you thinking.”

 

“N - nothing,” he stuttered a reply as he fidgeted with the blanket.

 

“Yuuri,” He grumbled. “What are you hiding?”

 

Yuuri sighed and decided to be open with Victor. “I was just wondering how you and Chris are quite… close,” he mumbled the end of his sentence.

 

Victor’s eyes went wide, and he looked away.  _ Was he getting shy? _

 

“It’s a bit… hmmm.” He said, placing a finger on his lips. “It’s a bit… how can I say this?” Victor said leaning back. His brow was creased. 

 

Yuuri instantly felt embarrassed for he had said although he was curious. Maybe this would confirm Victor’s feelings for him and what had happened in China.

 

“You-” he said, fumbling with his words. No, he needed to be clear. “You don’t need to tell me.”

 

“No, it’s fine,” said Victor, smiling a little. “It’s just..” He turned, clasping Yuuri’s hands in his own. “I don’t want any misunderstandings.”

 

“Just tell me.” Said Yuuri. “Were you… ever....” he couldn’t exactly get the words out properly. They seemed to be stuck in his throat. He took a breath. Victor was being patient, running a finger along his hand in calming motions.  _ Why was this so hard!  _ He thought. “Were you two… ever together?” He asked.

 

Victor’s eyebrows rose. “I thought you knew about that already,”

 

“How was I supposed to know?” He asked. “There were a bunch of rumours, but how are you supposed to know if any of that was true?”

 

“We were fairly obvious,” Said Victor, grinning. “To think of it, we started off training together under Yakov.”

 

“When did this… uh… happen?” Yuuri questioned him yet again.

 

“When I was…” he said, doing some mental calculation. “21? We started off as friends, but it slowly turned into something more. It was on and off. But in the end, it was better when we were just friends.”

 

“Was he your first boyfriend?”

 

Victor nodded. “It was okay, I guess. He was always more open than me about that kind of thing. He had more experience than me, so he helped me a lot. I learned a lot from him.”

 

“Oh, okay. That sounds like Chris.” He said, the conversation slowly started to become awkward.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of Chris. He was experienced and was obviously very confident around Victor. How could Victor go from someone like Chris to him?

 

He still had one more burning question though.

 

“Were you…”  _ Damn it, not this again! _ Why did he get embarrassed at every single thing! Victor was his boyfriend, and his coach. It shouldn’t have been this awkward to talk about that! “Were you a virgin?” He said, heat rising to his cheeks as the words came out in a single gust of breath.

 

Victor bit back a grin, and…  _ was that a blush he was seeing?! _

 

“Well, you know about me so I thought…” Yuuri was finding it very difficult to finish his sentences.

 

“No!” Said Victor shaking his head. “No, it’s a valid question! I was a virgin, until him.”

 

“Oh,” said Yuuri. He suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of insecurity. Victor just knew so much more about it. How would he be able to compete against his expectations? Against Chris, whom he was certain (if the rumors were true) must at least be good in that department.

 

“Yuuri? I can see that you’re thinking about something again.” He said, lacing their hands together. “Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours? Are you jealous?”

 

“It’s just that... Chris and I are so different.” Yuuri said while holding Victor’s hands in his own. 

 

“Do you wish you could be my first?” Asked Victor, but with a kindness he didn’t quite expect with such a question.

 

Yuuri blushed, but nodded. “Why are you even interested in someone like me?”

 

“Yuuri, I- that sort of experience isn’t important to me.” Said Victor. “Besides, that only means that I can teach you about that sort of thing,” he said, grinning as Yuuri’s face only got redder. “You’re what’s important to me. I care about you, not about anything else.”

 

“Was he good?” Squeaked Yuuri.

 

“Well, yes, but you’re missing the point!” Said Victor, raising his hands in defence. “Just because your a virgin doesn’t mean that you’ll even be that bad! And even, in the highly unlikely chance that you are, does it matter if we’re having fun?” Victor pushed back his fringe. “That’s not what this is about. I don’t want you to ever think that.”

 

Yuuri felt like the most important person in the world as Victor looked into his eyes. This also meant that he couldn’t stop blushing under Victor’s gaze. He leaned in, kissing him softly. When he pulled away, Victor was seeing stars.

 

“Is that all your questions answered? You’re not feeling too jealous, are you?”

  
“Of course not, Victor.” Said Yuuri, the end of his mouth lifting as he held back a grin. “After all, you’re mine now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS, you are going to LOVE the next one! I keep cracking up over the notes we leave for our work. I'll give you all a sample:
> 
> (Title?:
> 
> The five times Yakov was pissed off at Yuuri and Victor making out on the ice, and the one time he found it mildly endearing?)
> 
> XD
> 
> See you soon! <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions, post them in the comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
